


Summit Time and the Lovin' is Easy

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-18
Updated: 2004-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Summit Time and the Lovin' is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Summit Time and the Lovin' is Easy**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Pairing(s):** C.J./Danny with passing mentions of Sam/Mallory and Donna/Billy Kenworthy  
**Category(s):** Alternate Universe   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The "West Wing" and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No Copyright Infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** Sequel to "The Consequences of Poetry".  
**Spoiler:** References to Season 1.  


Air Force One was at its cruising altitude heading for the G-8 Summit in Brussels. The President and First Lady were in their Quarters trying to catch a little sleep as they crossed the Atlantic. 

Senior Staffers, the Press Corps and support staff tried for the same relief in less plush surroundings. Secret Service Agents moved through the plane with wary eyes, just in case. 

Leo McGarry had suggested the night time flight. It gave everyone a chance to unwind. C.J. Cregg backed him, it meant fresh video for evening newscasts of an excited First Couple heading for their first major Summit with other World Powers. 

The forward compartment for Senior Staff was a little less crowded this trip. Josh Lyman, Toby Ziegler and their assistants stayed behind to run the White House. But the area still resembled the aftermath of a frat party. Bodies scattered in various positions for sleep. Leo McGarry was stretched out and dead to the world. Sam Seaborn, head lolled to the side kept waking up and nodding off again. 

C.J. Cregg slept curled up on a pair of seats. She'd thought about staking out a spot among the Press Corps as she often did. But tonight she'd given that duty to her assistant, Carol. 

There was a good reason. C.J. wasn't sure she could be that close to Danny Concannon and not get into trouble. They'd become lovers on Valentine's Day, a few days before the Summit. But since then their White House obligations had kept them from another night of passion. 

But not from each other's arms. Danny stopped by her office at least once a day. The door would close and they'd be in an embrace. It had to suffice for now, they both knew that. It didn't lessen the yearning or Danny's creativity. Today he'd delivered a bear hug with a jointed Teddy Bear. The small bear had reddish fur, nearly the same color as Danny's hair and beard. He'd suggested she keep it close so she'd be able to share her bed with a red head all the time. The bear was tucked into her carry-on bag. 

That sweet gesture aside, temptation was hard to ignore. As C.J. stood in the aisle updating the Press Corps on scheduled events, she'd ended up next to Danny's seat in the front row. While she droned on facing the others, her back was to Danny. Her hand found its way to his shoulder. Danny quickly moved it to his mouth and kissed it. C.J. managed to keep her composure even when he ran a gentle hand down her back, past her thighs to her knees. Those knees nearly buckled. 

That ended her plan to sleep out there. Danny grinned when Carol trotted out to grab a seat in the Press Corps section. C.J. was brilliant as usual, he decided. This way, C.J. and he would both get a little rest. He'd settled in and dropped off instantly. 

For another hour, sleep would be the main activity on board. 

** 

A phone buzzed in the Senior Staff compartment. Leo grabbed for the phone as he came out of his sleep. He retrieved it from the floor after knocking it there in his groggy state. "Yes, yes Sir." Leo nodded. "We'll be back in a few minutes. No Sir, I think C.J. would prefer you stay put." 

Leo kicked at Sam's chair while listening to a few more words from the President. A sleepy Sam looked up and Leo pointed to C.J. Sam shook awake and went over to C.J.'s sleeping figure. "Up and at'em, Bright Eyes." 

C.J. muttered something unintelligible and then sat up. She tossed her hair back, started to stretch and eyed Sam. "This better be good, Buster." 

Sam gestured to Leo. They heard Leo say, "I'm sure C.J. wants to see you first, Sir. She likes to wake up the Press Corps her way." At that C.J. bolted for a small tote bag, stepping into shoes and hurrying out in one motion. She made a dash for the bathroom nearest the President's Quarters. 

She freshened up and was knocking on the door a few minutes later with the Secret Service Agent's okay. C.J. wanted to keep President Bartlet from booming a morning greeting over the cockpit microphone. He wouldn't do that or start a lecture on Flemish History or Belgian Geography, if she could prevent it. 

The President sang out, "Come in." C.J. went inside determined to be charming even without her first cup of coffee. Ten minutes later they'd reached a compromise. C.J. would issue the wake-up call and then the President would circulate through the Press area of Air Force One before meeting with Leo. 

"Are you sure C.J.? I have some great facts about the leading exports and imports for all G-8 countries, not to mention the Gross National Products." The President hated to let an opportunity to share knowledge pass. 

She assured him, "No Sir, it's fine. I think this works better." 

As C.J. turned to leave, an amused Abigail Bartlet called out, "C.J. come have coffee with me when this is settled." 

"Yes, Ma'am. I'd love to." The friends exchanged warm smiles. 

** 

The Media elite were dead to the world. Some wore earplugs, some sleep masks, some had pillows over their heads. "The best and the brightest.", C.J. mused as she made her way through that part of the plane. 

She called out a "Good Morning" reinforcing it with taps, shoulder shakes and in Danny's case a sharp slap to the head. His "ow" was muffled by the pillow she pushed to his face. 

They really didn't stir until coffee and breakfast were being served. C.J. waited for that to take effect and for people to freshen up. She announced the President would be joining them for an informal session. 

"Is this in lieu of the usual quiz?", Danny called out. 

"That's the current plan." C.J. answered a few more questions and went over to confer with Carol. "How'd you sleep?" 

"Okay. I was able to block out most of the snores this time. I love ear plugs." She held them up with a big smile. 

"Fine, we have a few minutes before the President gets here. Keep an eye on these hyenas. I need to update Sam and Leo." C.J. turned to go but looked back. "By the way, Bonnie knows to feed my fish, right?" Carol nodded seriously, everyone knew how C.J. felt about that Goldfish. 

Sam and Leo were already in high gear with computers, papers and coffee. C.J. shared the plan for the President, it met with their approval. Sam volunteered to baby-sit the President once C.J. mentioned her meeting with the First Lady. C.J. started to bristle at the implication she couldn't do her job when Sam sent her a pleading look. Instead she said, "All right with me, if it's okay with Leo." 

Leo replied, "Yeah, whatever." He went back to his crossword puzzle hidden in a report. 

Sam maneuvered C.J. toward the door and she asked, "What was all that about?" 

"I don't want Leo to ask me about Mallory. Every time we're alone he just keeps staring at me. It's weird." 

"So what could he find out about?", she teased. 

"Don't go there or I'll ask Danny Concannon about cinnamon scented candles." 

"Okay, but this thing isn't over. You owe me for this and for the candles.", C.J. slipped out. 

Sam grumbled under his breath. He was always doing something that left him beholden to women. And the debt was never paid off. 

** 

With a sigh of relief, C.J. made her way out of the Press Section of Air Force One back to the Family Quarters. A Secret Service Agent announced her and she went in to see the First Lady. 

As C.J. was coming in, the First Lady's Chief Of Staff Lilly Mays was leaving. She gave C.J. a cool look but said nothing. C.J. offered a hello but was right in figuring it would be ignored. C.J. had no idea why Lilly despised her. C.J. just shrugged it off. 

Abbey decided not to ignore the slight. After greeting C.J. with a hug and an already poured cup of coffee, she motioned C.J. to sit down. "I wish Lilly would get over things." 

C.J. thought it best to keep quiet and wait for Abigail Bartlet to continue. The First Lady understood and obliged. "I know this will be between us. Lilly wanted your job, she felt she was better qualified. But Jed is more comfortable with you and your work. He knows you did more during the campaign. I enjoy working with Lilly even though I'm her consolation prize but Jed did what was right and I supported his decision." 

"Thank you, Ma'am." 

Abbey paused, not sure if she should continue. "You should know it's a little more personal too." 

"How can that be?" 

"Well, Lilly knows you and I are friends from those Campaign Trail days." 

"I see." 

"Then there's Danny. She made a play for him." 

C.J.'s head jerked up. "Danny Concannon?" 

"Is there another red headed genius chasing after you?" 

"No." C.J. considered all this information. "I didn't know that." 

"My sources tell me Danny politely set her straight a long time ago. But she isn't used to losing and she's lost twice to you C.J., personally and professionally." 

"Thank you for explaining things to me. It gives me a little perspective." 

"Good. I guess I'd say watch your back. Don't get me wrong. Lilly is terrific at what she does for me. But you are my friend." 

Abbey gave C.J. a warm smile. "Now be my friend and tell me about you and Danny." 

C.J. burst out laughing. "There's nothing to tell." 

The First Lady raised an eyebrow, "Nothing?" 

"Okay Abbey. Nothing I will tell." 

"Are you happy?" 

"Not at the moment. But yes, I'm happier than I've been in a long time." 

"Good it shows. Now, send Danny Concannon back here." 

"Wait a minute, why?" 

"I don't believe C.J. that you are allowed to question the First Lady like that." 

"I get it now. I missed the signal switching us back to official status." 

"He and I do have to talk, actually negotiate. There's interest in a follow up book on me after a year in the White House. Danny knows I won't go ahead without him as the author." 

"I'm sure he's flattered." 

"We reached a comfortable place. I want to see if he's interested and if we should start keeping some things aside like my Summit wardrobe sketches. I may even share some of my speech drafts and let them be compared with the final product from the communications team." 

C.J. started to speak. Abbey held up a hand. "Don't worry C.J., it'll all be cleared through your part of the West Wing. Now, fetch my scribe. I'll see what I can worm out of him about you two." 

C.J. groaned and headed out. She signaled to Carol in the Press Section and got a thumb's up. C.J. glanced at her watch and smiled. President Bartlet had made quick work of his Press visit and was behind closed doors with Leo. 

The Media members were divided into groups congregating in the aisles, groups finishing breakfast and groups working. Danny was in the latter. C.J. could see those magic fingers of his moving over the keyboard as she neared his seat. She shivered with delight remembering how they'd moved over her. 

"Follow me please.", she requested when she reached his seat. "The First Lady wants to see you." 

"Be right there.", he said as he finished his typing with a flourish and closed the lap top. Danny was reaching for a notebook when he said, "On or off the record?" 

"I believe official." She led him back toward the Presidential Quarters. They paused in a deserted galley. "At least I hope so." 

They looked around and noticed they had some privacy. In a flash, C.J. pulled Danny towards her. He responded by pinning her against a wall. Their lips met in a searing kiss that didn't last long enough. "I've been dying to do that.", C.J. whispered. "I wanted to rub my face on your beard and my hands all over the rest of you." 

"Yeah, I noticed the tender, gentle loving way you woke me up.", Danny whispered back. "My head still hurts." 

"Frustration coming out. I was sorry I couldn't figure out a way to sleep next to you." 

"I noticed you sent Carol out to keep an eye on me.", he grinned. While they whispered their hands were busy on each other's bodies. 

C.J.'s ever present notepad slipped forgotten to the floor. "Apparently I have reason to worry but we'll discuss that another time. For now, I'll enjoy this dalliance." 

Danny continued his grabbing and kissing. "I'll admit I never figured on groping you in the galley of Air Force One. Maybe we should think about membership in the Mile High Club." 

"Later.", she whispered. "You need to go see Mrs. Bartlet. She might ask about us, be careful. While you do that, I have to decide how to get my mind back on Summit Speeches and G-8 Meetings." 

"Glad I'm a distraction. Wait." he looked deep into her eyes, liked what he saw and kissed her one more time. "Okay, that should hold me for a time, until the time I can be holding you." 

"Lucky you, you're fine." She bent to pick up the notepad on the floor. Danny gave an appreciative look at the view before smoothing his hair and straightening his tie. Then he slipped through the curtain toward the First Lady's door. 

** 

C.J. made sure she chatted with some other reporters and photographers. Sam was alone when she made it back to their compartment. Leo and the President were still meeting. The Staff assistants including Margaret and Carol were busy in other parts of the plane. 

Sam looked up from his lap top, "I saved you a breakfast tray. It's there." 

"Thanks, I'm starved." C.J. dropped into her seat. 

"It's the least I could do for you since you got me out of Leo's radar." Sam gave her a grateful smile and then looked closer at her. "C.J. are you okay? You look flushed." 

She answered quickly, "I'm fine." She moved to change the subject. "What are you working on?" 

Now it was Sam's turn to redden. "Nothing, just a message." 

C.J. gave him a pointed stare and he caved. "Okay. It's to Mallory. I miss her. I figured we were halfway to membership in the Mile High Club with me e-mailing her." 

"Sam, I don't think the Mile High Club requirements are easily duplicated in cyberspace." 

"Gotta give a guy points for trying.", Sam offered. 

"You do indeed." C.J. agreed and smiled as she thought of her recent encounter with Danny. 

** 

Three days into the G-8 Summit, C.J. had a moment to catch her breath. It had been a stunning success so far from the G-8 view and especially from the Bartlet White House perspective. 

President Josiah Bartlet, Nobel Laureate in Economics, brought praise from around the world raining down on himself and the United States. He spoke eloquently of how the new economic bounty should be used to retire old debts for Third World Countries. 

He spoke of those profiting from the current prosperity becoming part of a rising nobility not threatened by those with less. But President Bartlet also carried the banner of peace tempered with caution. The United States would not back down from its post of world guardian. 

C.J. was in the center of the whirlwind press coverage but delighted by the impression President Bartlet made at home and abroad. She was busy fielding requests for one on one interviews. The President's energy seemed recharged, especially with the First Lady along. He granted as many requests as he could. 

But the best moments came when the Bartlets mixed with other World Leaders. Pictures and video of a dazzling Abigail Bartlet on her husband's arm were everywhere. She scattered smiles and charm at official functions. It was obvious that the First Couple were still deeply in love and shared a strong bond. 

On her own, Abbey Bartlet made several visits to sites that mirrored her interests and concerns. The media and people in Belgium loved the First Lady. Everything about her from her chic American designed outfits to her attempts to speak Flemish drew praise. 

Danny was as busy as C.J. as he followed both Bartlets. He and C.J. exchanged many longing glances. They shared an occasional hand clasp. C.J. found herself jealous when one of her European counterparts greeted Danny with a huge hug and kisses on both cheeks. It went beyond the standard greeting but C.J. tried to see it as a testimony to his ability as a reporter. 

That idea was spoiled when the woman came over to C.J. to gush. She struggled with her English to tell C.J. that Danny was "bright, funny and how you say, scrumptious." 

C.J. just nodded. "Scrumptious", she thought was certainly a true description but no way this woman would know that fact. C.J. made her getaway when she saw Sam. She hurried to him. "Pretend you're talking to me." 

"No. I want to pretend you're just using me to avoid something." His smile softened his words. "But since you're here, I can give you the President's revised speech." 

"Thank you, Sam." C.J. started to page through it. 

"C.J., as long as you're pretending to talk to me, may I ask you something?" 

"Sure, shoot." 

"I want to take something back to someone I know. Any suggestions?" 

"Mallory will be happy with anything." 

"I didn't say it was Mallory." 

"Well, I know you have to take something back to Bonnie and Ginger. I figured Mallory had you stumped. Was there anyone else?" C.J. was now giving Sam her full attention. 

He wondered how honest he should be. Sam definitely meant Mallory but he also thought he could take Laurie something nice too. C.J. was right about taking things to Bonnie and Ginger. Maybe Mrs. Landingham too, just to stay in her good graces. "You forgot Mrs. Landingham. Just give me some ideas." 

"No one forgets Mrs. Landingham, I thought that went without saying." C.J. flashed back to a present Danny had given her after his Summit preview trip to Brussels. It was a basket of hand milled soaps. "Sam, there are some wonderful shops with bath items and scents. I think some great chocolate stores too. You should find something for Mallory in one of those." 

He gave her arm a squeeze in thanks. C.J. was left with thoughts of Danny's trip a few months back. She'd missed him more than she thought possible. He'd sent a postcard to C.J., actually to Gail the Goldfish. It was of a Brussels fountain. It had the water coming out of the fish's mouth and sat in a lovely city park. 

She had to see it in person. But C.J. hadn't been able to wangle any free time for sight seeing. She sighed. It wouldn't happen tonight, the President was doing the morning shows on American TV. She would spend the evening prepping. It was easier to do at night here and coordinate with the White House was on Eastern time in the U.S. 

There'll be another chance to see the fountain, she hoped and hurried off to the next round of events. 

** 

There was a glittering dinner that night for the G-8 Leaders and guests. The after dinner entertainment agenda included dancing and elegant entertainment capped by fireworks. C.J. was missing it all. She was closeted in her hotel suite. It was abuzz with faxes from the White House. C.J. also worked the phone and e-mail to coordinate with Toby and Josh. They needed to make sure there would be no domestic curve balls tossed to mar the President's at bat on the world stage. 

Both men had complained about being left behind at the White House. But they admitted things were going well somehow without them on hand. On the White House end, there appeared to be no stories at home to embarrass the President. Mandy jumped in on the conference call to remind C.J. to have cue cards under the camera with the names of the anchors. The West Wing Staff knew the President was famous for forgetting names. C.J. had it on her list but underlined it again. 

They were wrapped up on both sides of the Atlantic when she asked to speak to Donna. There was surprise back at the White House but C.J. was transferred to Donna's desk. "Hey Donna, it's C.J." 

"Hi C.J. How's the trip? Seen anything other than the official stops?" 

"No, but I hear there is a city out there." 

"What can I do for you?" 

"Two things. Donna, could you please remind Bonnie to feed my fish. Tell Bonnie I said, 'Thanks'." 

"No problem. What else?" 

"Yes. I'm to give you a hello from Billy Kenworthy." 

"Oh." Donna's tone changed. "How nice. Thank you." She stuttered, "Tell him hello back if you see him. It's nice he thought of me." 

"We'll talk about this when I get back. You tried to keep something from me and I don't like it." C.J.'s tone took on a teasing note. "But I'll cut you some slack, if he asks, any preference for a gift?" 

"C.J., I have no idea what you mean." 

"Of course, you don't Donna. It's my imagination running wild. He's a good guy, enjoy." 

Donna confessed. "He seems to be. At least he has a job and doesn't live with his mother. That puts him way ahead of the last one I dated." 

They hung up and C.J. continued to work. She'd changed out of the usual business suit into a chemise. Her make-up was washed off, it was time to be comfortable. C.J. sat cross-legged on the bed making a final set of notes on her ever present legal pad. 

The Teddy Bear from Danny sat with her. Every now and then, she read aloud something and looked to the stuffed animal for approval. "That lunatic turned me into a crazy person too. I'm talking to a toy.", she told the Bear. 

But C.J. missed Danny. How was it possible to miss someone you saw nearly every day? She thought again of the Brussels fountain and the fun he'd brought into her life. She thought even more longingly of the passions he'd stirred and satisfied in just one night. 

She shook her head to clear her thoughts so she could get back to business. The fax machine whirred and C.J. headed back into the office part of the suite. She grabbed the papers and heard the beep from the computer indicating a message. To add to the din, there was a knock on the door. 

C.J. looked for her robe, it wasn't nearby. She called out, "Yes?" 

A heavily accented voice called out, "Room Service." 

She was perplexed, she hadn't ordered anything. "No. thank you. Merci. I'm sorry, you have the wrong room." 

"No. Room Service." He knocked again. 

C.J. grabbed her coat and threw it on over the chemise. She looked out the peep hole and saw a uniformed waiter with a table on wheels. C.J. held the coat in place with one hand and opened the door. "Hello, I'm sorry, there must be some mistake." 

"This is the right room." The waiter wheeled the trolley in and stood there. 

"But I didn't order anything.", she protested as he pulled out napkins from a shelf under the table. 

"I am in the right place." 

"I don't understand.", C.J. said as she eyed the platter of fruit and cheese along with a loaf of bread. 

A voice from the doorway said, "Maybe I can explain." 

C.J. whirled around, "Danny!" 

** 

Danny stepped into the room and went to the waiter. They exchanged a few words in Flemish and Danny paid him. C.J. could tell from his expression that Danny handed over a generous tip. The waiter gave C.J. a smile, bowed and left, closing the door. 

She was still amazed by the appearance of the food and Danny. C.J. looked at the offerings. "What's all this?" 

He stepped to the table to give a tour of the goodies. "Looks to me like a loaf of bread, a jug of wine and..." Danny gave her a wink. "I won't fall into the trite and say 'thou'. I'll say Brie and me. Plus some fruit and chocolates." 

"No, what's THIS about?" 

"It's about doing something nice for you because you've been working your tail off, and a nice tail it is. You left all the official things early. I wasn't sure you had anything to eat. Besides you missed the fireworks." 

"I heard them. I love fireworks. But you can't see them from this side of the hotel. I kept working." C.J.'s tone was wistful. She was touched by Danny's gesture. It didn't, however, stop her from feeling rattled at having him in her hotel room. 

"You are right, I did skip dinner." She paused, "Thank you." 

"No problem." They locked eyes and tension grew in the room. Danny had left his suit coat in his room but the temperature was suddenly much warmer. He started to loosen his tie and undo his top shirt button so he could catch his breath. C.J. bit her lip and watched his hands move. 

Her lap top beeped again breaking the mood. She murmured, "Excuse me." The table was doubling as a desk. She pressed a couple of keys with her back to Danny. Then she began to laugh, that rich deep laugh. 

Danny groaned inwardly as he listened. He wanted to drown in that laugh. It was one of the things that had drawn him to C.J. Then she called out, "Danny, get over here and look at this." 

He moved to stand beside her to see the computer screen. Danny joined in her laughter. The screen held a digital picture of Gail in her fish bowl. The Goldfish swam next to the china figure of Big Ben that Danny had brought back from a pre-Summit trip. There was a caption under the picture. It read: "I'm fed, I'm fine, I'm waiting for you to get back and so is Bonnie. Stop worrying." 

C.J. admitted, "I deserve this. I've been making Bonnie crazy asking everyone to remind her to feed my fish." 

"My fish." 

"Whatever." 

"At least Bonnie's a good sport about it." Danny's honorable intentions started to evaporate as he caught a whiff of C.J.'s perfume. She was still looking at the screen when he moved a hand to her hair. Danny pushed it aside and bent his head to run his lips across her neck. 

C.J. stiffened and then sighed when he began to kiss her and move his lips towards her throat. "Should my fish see this?" 

"My fish. I hope she gets more of an education than this as time goes by." Danny was about to turn C.J. around to take her in his arms and properly kiss her, instead he stopped. He stepped away from her side. 

A surprised C.J. opened her eyes and in a puzzled tone asked. "Something wrong?" 

"Sort of. I promised you I wouldn't hassle you on this trip, that I wouldn't get in your way. Sorry, I was out of bounds." 

"Don't be.", C.J. said in a resigned tone. "You're right. We agreed. So the food was just acting out one of the Beatitudes, you know 'Feed the hungry.'" 

"Sure, we'll call it that. I can use as many check marks in the Big Book in Heaven as possible." Danny was ready to say more when C.J. turned toward him. The coat fell open and he saw what she was wearing or what she was not wearing. He gulped hard. "C.J." Her name came out sounding strangled. 

"What's wrong Danny?" He just silently stared and she realized it was because of the chemise. "I told you I usually wore this kind of stuff. Don't you think the coat goes with it?" 

"As always, you're perfectly attired. I'd better go or I'll use up all those check marks I just earned. I think I need a cold shower, several of them." 

C.J. nodded but felt strangely powerful with her effect on Danny. "I understand." She indicated the food. "Thanks, I'll enjoy this." 

He stood next to the wheeled trolley. "How about this C.J.? On the last night here, there's nothing official planned. I found a great place. Please, go out with me. It'll be discreet." 

"Danny, it's not wise." 

"C.J., wise isn't always the smartest way to be. Let me know. Good night." Danny leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He turned to go and was at the door. 

"Wait." C.J. moved swiftly across the room. She got to Danny before he turned the doorknob. She pulled his hand away from it and put it at her waist. C.J. moved her arms around his waist. She kissed him on the lips and whispered, "You're right. Wise isn't always smart. Please, don't go." 

Danny looked into her eyes and saw certainty. He pulled her close and began to kiss her. She moved back to shed her coat. Then C.J. took Danny by the hand and led him to the bedroom. 

** 

Hours later, their hunger for each other was momentarily satisfied. Now, C.J. and Danny went after their physical hunger. They pulled the wheeled trolley to the side of the bed to feast. 

Danny broke off a hunk of crusty bread and fed C.J. first. Then he took a bite and said, "I really didn't plan this." 

"I didn't either but it was worth it. This is the best room service, I've ever had." She giggled and fed him a grape. While he chewed that, she contemplated whether to nibble on a chocolate truffle next or Danny's mouth. Whenever she saw a truffle she thought of how delicious he tasted. 

He brought her back to the moment by taking his own nibble on her now empty fingers that hovered near his mouth. "Isn't this how Adam got in trouble in that other Garden of Eden?" 

"So, skip the apples, Fish Boy." C.J. looked at him. "Does this really feel perfect to you?" 

"You bet. It's not often a woman orders me to her bedroom and has her way with me." 

"I didn't do that. If anything, you were the one who showed up here." 

"Yep and I was the one who was at the door ready to leave after having delivered a chaste, proper kiss on the cheek. You came after me C.J., with lust in your eyes. I never had a chance to protect my honor or virtue." Danny tried to put an outraged note in his voice but it couldn't disguise the grin hidden in his tone. 

C.J. wasn't buying it, "Danny, you're exaggerating." 

"It was just like after the first time I grabbed you and kissed you. I unleashed a monster, after that I was never safe again when I was within grabbing distance. Now, I find out you're a nymphomaniac." 

"You're dreaming, hallucinating, fantasizing." 

"Stating the truth as I do in my chosen profession. I am nothing but your boy toy." 

"Any objections?" 

"Not a one." Danny was thrilled that C.J. had taken the lead this time. It meant she was comfortable with their relationship, it was more intimate now. He had to admit that as in all areas of her life, she was very good at what she did. 

As he thought back to the passion they'd shared, desire began to stir again. He ran his hands down her bare back and watched her reaction. Danny bent to kiss her ear, the nape of her neck and then started down her back with his lips. 

"Stop. No really, stop. DANNY!" She moved away until he looked up. C.J. was about to put an end to this but found herself lost in his eyes and said, "Oh, what the Hell." She grabbed him and pulled him back on to her with a kiss designed to lead to more pleasure for both of them. 

** 

Later, they were wrapped in each other's arms enjoying the afterglow of tumultuous passion and love. Danny knew the time for this interlude was nearly running out. "Still feel like you missed the fireworks?" 

"No, I think we made enough of our own to cover Fourth of July, Bastille Day and every other national holiday for G-8 countries." She snuggled close hating what she was about to say. "You have to go and I have to go to sleep." 

"I know. I still have a story to write and I have to hook up with our London Bureau Chief. Now, what about that date?" 

Her resolve had weakened after their lovemaking. "Can we go to the fountain?" 

"We'll make that part of the evening along with some dancing and quiet conversation." 

"What if we're seen?" 

"I don't think we will be." 

"But the other reporters and staffers will be out celebrating." 

"C.J., they won't be at this place." 

"How can you be sure?" 

"They don't serve alcohol." 

She laughed and kissed him. "You're brilliant. Now, go." It was one of the hardest orders she'd ever issued. 

He dressed and said in a resigned tone, "You just wanted to have your way with me, use me for your pleasure and then toss me aside." 

"What's your point?", she loved knowing she'd been in charge and that despite his protests he'd loved it too. 

"No problem." Danny stuffed his tie into his pocket, finished buttoning his shirt and slipped on his shoes. 

"God, you look even more incredible after we've made love. This is not easy to do. But I will be strong and even go down the service stairs to preserve this facade. I already staked it out." 

He left and C.J. imagined him sneaking down the hallway. It felt wicked and forbidden and C.J. loved the feeling. 

** 

With a bang of the gavel the final public G-8 Summit Meeting session came to a triumphant end. President Josiah Bartlet stood to lead the applause marking the closing. His Staff watching from the sidelines joined in. They were nearly jumping up and down at the success Jed Bartlet had achieved. He beamed at them. 

Leo whispered to Sam and C.J. "I'm sure there's a huge sigh of relief in the West Wing. Toby and Josh figured without them something major would go wrong." 

Sam was heady with the accomplishments of the Summit and spoke freely. "Let's always leave them home. Toby is easier to deal with long distance." 

The First Lady moved through the crowd with her detail and Lilly Mays. As always, Lilly looked wary approaching the President's Staff. But even Lilly smiled when Abbey slipped an arm around Leo's waist and asked, "Would a huge yell, something akin to 'Yahoo' be considered inappropriate?" 

"Not if you whisper it to us." 

Abbey Bartlet used a stage whisper for her war whoop. Everyone laughed. She announced,"You've all done a great job. We really appreciate it. Here are your orders. Go have fun. Nothing official is on tap. Go see the sights, shop, party. Leave your Briefing Books and computers locked securely away." 

"Is that a Presidential order?", C.J. wondered. 

"No, it is a First Lady's order." Abbey stated firmly. 

"Obviously more powerful.", Sam announced, confident for once he'd picked the right side in the battle of the sexes. "Well, Ma'am thank you." 

"Get going." Abbey dismissed them. But she knew C.J., Leo and Sam would double check with the President before taking off. That was the case and Jed Bartlet wisely concurred with his wife's order. Senior Staff passed the same message to their assistants and C.J. called a full lid for the Press Corps. 

Sam was the first to head out, Billy Kenworthy with him. They were going shopping. C.J. looked after them with concern recalling the last time they were on the town, Sam had ended up involved with a call girl. C.J. felt better about this field trip since Mallory had entranced Sam and Billy was smitten with Donna. C.J. let out a sigh of relief when she saw Billy and Sam take Charlie in tow. He obviously needed a gift for Zoey. They would be on their best behavior now. 

Leo sent Margaret off with a group heading to the Opera. He looked uncomfortable without work to do. He needed a lifeline and it came from the British Prime Minister's top aide. He approached Leo to invite him out to dinner with some others who loved military history. Leo's eyes lit up. 

That left C.J. to catch Danny's eye. They moved off to the side to have a private moment. "Ready to go?" 

"Let me change." She was wearing an apricot dress with a jacket over it. It was the outfit she'd worn the night of The State Of The Union Address, the first night they kissed. 

"You look nice. I love that dress on you. Let's not waste time." 

C.J. hesitated and decided to be honest. "I wanted to change my shoes." She wore high heels. 

"I see. It's not a big deal C.J., not necessary for me. You should stand tall, your height is part of your beauty, part of you." 

"Are you really this wonderful?", she asked with a catch in her voice. 

"Nope, I'm just still on my best behavior to lure you into my web." 

"It's working." She paused and glanced around. "How do we get out of here without attracting attention?" 

"Drop your stuff off in your room and then grab a cab. Here's the address and cab fare. Let the driver keep the change." Danny gave her hand a quick squeeze and moved away. 

"I feel like I'm part of a novel. But is it a spy one or a romantic one?", C.J. wondered to herself. 

** 

The cab took her to a quiet, quaint neighborhood away from the tourist districts. Danny waited outside an old stone building on a cobblestone street. He helped her out of the cab and waved off the driver. 

They went inside to a lovely bistro, half filled with diners and dancers. The supper club featured music from a group playing Big Band, Swing and romantic classics. C.J. was charmed and said so. "How did you find out about this?" 

"Well, I am a reporter." He laughed at her dirty look. "Heard about it last time I was here. Came to check it out and thought we'd like it." 

They did like it, from the meal to the music. The couple danced and laughed a lot. It was a great way to decompress from the hectic pace of the successful Summit. As the evening went on they became more aware they were drawing closer to each other in every dance. 

Back at the table over coffee, C.J. mentioned their layover trip to London. The President would spend time at Lord John Marbury's manor and then deliver a lecture at his alma mater, The London School of Economics. 

C.J. was hopeful she and Danny could find some time like this. It was nice to create and exist in their own world. When she mentioned it, Danny's face clouded and his grip on her hand tightened. "We need to talk about that. I'm not staying in London. When we land, I'll hop on the Concorde for a meeting in New York. It's about the book on the First Lady." 

There was disappointment on C.J.'s face but she worked to conceal it. "Congratulations on the book. I know it'll be another great read." 

"Thanks, can't miss with the First Lady as the subject. I hope it'll be a triumph for the Bartlet Administration." 

"Sounds like it should be. Did Mrs. Bartlet give you a free hand?" 

"Yes. But of course her Chief Of Staff will be part of the contract meeting to make sure everything is in Mrs. Bartlet's best interest." 

"You mean Lilly Mays?" 

"Yeah. We're flying back together." 

"How nice." There was frost in C.J.'s voice and Danny felt the chill. 

"Okay, spill it. And thaw out your tone." 

"Nothing to spill and there's nothing wrong with my tone. I didn't realize you and Lilly were so close." C.J. hated herself for feeling and sounding jealous. But damn it, she was. 

"We're not close. She represents the First Lady at this stage. I barely know Lilly." 

"No thanks to her." C.J. answered him in a haughty tone. 

The light dawned for Danny. "Oh, I got it now." 

"You get what?" 

"I see a lovely shade of green on your face. And I see someone told you she hit on me a couple of times." 

"It's true?" 

"Of course it's true. I told you I'm a good looking guy, a great conversationalist, a nice catch. Of course, Lilly's interested, who wouldn't be? But I wasn't interested in her." Danny wanted to laugh but at the expression of vulnerability on C.J.'s face, he held it in. 

"When was this? Never mind. I don't care.", she was trying to be logical and it failed. 

"But you do care and that makes me happy." Danny pulled C.J.'s hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Really happy, sort of smug actually." Before C.J. could slap him with that same hand, he said, "She made her intentions known once during the campaign and right after you guys took Office." 

"You weren't attracted to her?" 

"Can't say I was. She's bright, attractive, dedicated and great at her job. But there's something missing. I can't put my finger on it. Lilly has no warmth, her heart doesn't shine through. There's a brittle quality there." He shrugged. 

"She sounds like me from your description.", C.J. said quietly. 

Danny tipped her face towards him. "Maybe at first glance. But that's it. Spend any time with you and you find an incredibly warm, compassionate and sexy woman. One you can't turn away from, at least I couldn't." 

"I'm glad you didn't fall under her spell Danny. I'd be the loser." She moved her hand to caress his face. 

"You wouldn't be the only one to lose. Let's get back to dancing and romancing." He took C.J.'s hand and led her back on the dance floor. As they danced, Danny told her, "In the interests of full disclosure, it was before I realized I had a crush on you. After that, no other woman stood a chance." 

C.J. dropped her head to his shoulder and murmured, "You really are scrumptious." 

A delighted Danny said, "Am I?" 

"That was the conclusion of one of my sister G-8 Press Secretaries. She confided that the other day. If she only knew how true it was." 

"Want to become my press agent?" 

"I don't think so. I want to keep your light under a bushel, keep you all to myself." C.J. moved closer to Danny and they let the music become the conversation. 

** 

Just before midnight a cab pulled up to a Brussels park with a fountain. Water sprayed out of the mouths of fish and then it rippled in the light of the fountain's base. Danny and C.J. climbed out of the cab. He asked the driver to wait. They circled the fountain that C.J. had first discovered in Danny's postcard. 

It had reminded her that she was on Danny's mind while he was away. It forced C.J. to face the fact that Danny was on her mind. They had come a long way since that first postcard. 

Danny came up behind C.J. to encircle her with his arms. He loved the scent of her and the soft skin of her neck; he nuzzled it gently and said, "Okay, we're here. Happy?" 

"Incredibly. I can't remember when I've been this content, this at peace. Thank you, Darling." The endearment slipped out and surprised them both. 

"Only one thing left to do." Danny said. 

"We can't go wading, it's too cold." 

"That wasn't what I meant, though I like the image. Something you've always wanted to try?" 

"I've done it before." His surprised look made her sorry for the admission. "Remind me to tell the First Lady NOT to tell you about it." 

"More of your mysteries to uncover. Why don't you tell me?" He sweetened the request by changing over from snuggling against her neck to scattering kisses from her ear down her jaw line. 

"Not now. I have to keep some things a secret to keep you interested. What was your thing we had to do?" 

"Make a wish. Toss a coin in the fountain." 

Her eyes sparkled at the notion. "You're right. It's the perfect ending to our romantic evening." 

"Almost.", he said ruefully. "The perfect ending would be for me to take you back to the hotel and we make love until sunrise." 

"Fair point. But we can't. Let's not spoil what we have." 

"Agreed." Danny dug into his pockets and handed her two coins: a U.S. quarter and a 50-EuroCent. C.J. was ready to toss them into the water. Danny stopped her. "C.J. don't you know anything? You're doing this all wrong." 

"There's a right way and a wrong way to do this?" 

"Absolutely. Here." Danny turned her around so her back was to the fountain. "Now, close your eyes, toss the coin over your shoulder and make your wish." She started to raise her arm. He cautioned, "But make you wish silently." 

"I know that much.", C.J. replied. "If you tell a wish, it won't come true." She closed her eyes and arced the coin over her shoulder into the fountain. "Your turn, Danny." 

He mirrored her movements. "Back to you." 

"Why two coins?" 

"We'll wish bilingually. Can't hurt." 

"Two different wishes or the same one?" 

"Lady's choice." 

"Okay." C.J. closed her eyes, scrunched up her face and tossed the coin back. She bit her lip as it plopped into the water, a small smile on her face. 

Danny made his second toss and turned to C.J. "Ready to leave?" 

"In a minute." She draped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded but she was the one who deepened the kiss. Then she pulled away knowing like Cinderella, time was working against them. "Thank you for a lovely evening. We have to get back." 

They moved toward the waiting cab arm in arm. C.J. wondered wistfully, "Do you really believe wishes from fountains come true?" 

"I know mine did from when I stopped here last time." 

"Danny, what did you wish for?" 

"I'll give you a hint. We're standing here together tonight and it's not an official photo op." 

That made them laugh and C.J. said, "I think you've brought magic back into my life. Got anything else in mind?" 

"Plenty C.J." They paused at the cab to look back at the fountain and they left with their wishes fresh in their hearts. They were willing to keep believing in magic. 

** 


End file.
